Quand les sentiments s'inversent
by Eleanore et Kritari
Summary: James tente désespérément de draguer Lily mais celleci ne se laisse pas faire. Un jour de leur 6ème année, il reçoit une lettre qui changera sa vie et ses sentiments... Pas la place pour la suite du résumé...
1. Prologue

**Quand les sentiments s'inversent…**

Voici une petite fic faite entre deux auteurs sur le couple Lily/James...

**Le bla-bla**: faut quand même qu'on vous explique, on co-écrit cette fic entre Eleanore et moi, chacune fais la moitié d'un chapitre et vice-versa. On essayera de publier les chapitres toutes les semaines, mais on vous promet rien. On serait vraiment heureuse que vous nous donniez votre avis ! ;-)

**Résumé:** James tente désespérément de draguer Lily mais celle-ci ne se laisse pas faire. Un jour de leur 6ème année, il reçoit une lettre qui changera désespérément sa vie et ses sentiments... Il ne réagira plus à rien...même aux revirement des sentiments de Lily...Mais celle-ci ne désespèrera pas… Arrivera-t-elle à le faire redevenir comme avant?

**Disclamer:** Tout appartient à JK Rowlings, cette fic ne prend pas en compte le tome 6.

Bonne lecture.

Eleanore et Kritari

**Prologue**

Comme chaque 1er septembre, la gare de King Cross grouillait de gens plus pressé les uns que les autres. Lily Evans, une belle jeune fille rousse aux yeux émeraude, se trouvait parmi eux. Elle marchait rapidement, sa soeur l'avait conduite à la gare, mais avait catégoriquement refusé d'aller plus loin.  
- Pétunia a déjà fais un gros effort en me conduisant jusqu'ici. se dit-elle en accélérant le pas.  
Depuis que Lily avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière, sa sœur Pétunia n'avait plus jamais été pareille avec elle. Elle l'a fuyait, l'insultait, bref, la vie à la maison était devenue un vrai cauchemar.

En traversant le mur qui séparait les moldus de la voie 9 ¾, elle admira encore une fois l'imposante locomotive du Poudlard-Express. Elle ne se lassait jamais de la regarder, et à chaque rentrée c'était la même chose. Elle sortit de sa rêverie en reconnaissant le pas de course de sa meilleure amie.

- Lily ! Tu devrais venir planter ta tente devant ce train 1mois avant la rentrée si tu l'aimes tant !   
- C'est ça moque-toi de moi Alice !

La dénommée Alice éclata de rire. Lily la détailla un instant. Alice était une jeune sorcière de 16 ans, blonde aux yeux bleu qui, comme Lily faisait sa rentrée en 6ème année à Gryffondor. Elles étaient amies depuis le premier jour, et Alice l'avait aidée à se faire au monde sorcier.

- Tu sais bien que je ne le ferais jamais ! répondit-elle en souriant malicieusement  
- Ouais, et moi je suis à Serpentard… Alors ces vacances ! Raconte !  
- Bien ! je les ai passé avec Franck…dommage que tu n'es pas pu venir…  
- Oh tu sais comme j'étais avec Pétunia et que mes parents étaient en Espagne, je vois pas trop comment j'aurais pu la convaincre de me laisser partir…  
- Oui j'imagine…on essaie de se trouver un compartiment?

Elles trouvèrent facilement un compartiment vide et s'y installèrent. Le début du voyage était entrecoupé de rire et de petites histoires de vacances. Au moment où le chariot passait dans leur wagon, des éclats de voix se firent entendre. Elles passèrent la tête par la porte et virent un petit regroupement d'élèves. Elles se joignirent à eux, mais Lily regretta bien vite, en apercevant les metteurs en scène de ce spectacle ridicule, et quasiment annuel.  
- Alors snivellus… T'as passés de bonnes vacances ? demanda un jeune homme de 16 ans les cheveux en bataille avec de magnifique yeux bruns chocolat.  
- Ouais snivellus d'amour tu sais tu m'as manqué… renchérit un jeune homme bruns au yeux bleus nuit.  
- Les deux amoureux des sang-de-bourbe…Alors Black…maman t'as pas fait trop mal lorsqu'elle t'a fait ta déculottée.  
- Toi tu… commencèrent Siruis et James en sortant leurs baguettes.  
- Black ! Potter ! Ca suffit ! Cria Lily  
- Ma Lily d'amour comment tu vas ? demanda James en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.  
- La ferme Potter ! tu n'as pas honte ?  
- Mais Evans ! comment peux-tu le défendre alors qu'il te traite de S…Se renfrogna Siruis.  
- Je sais Black… mais il ne mérite pas ce que vous lui faite subir, s'il vous avait fais quelque chose je dirais pas, mais là c'est pour rien et c'est toutes les années pareilles ! Il n'y a plus que vous que ça fait rire ! Laissez-le partir !  
- Bien comme il te plaira…File Snivellus et remercie Lily-jolie ! cracha Sirius en rangeant sa baguette.  
- Jamais je ne remercierais une sang-de-bourbe ! Cria Severus en courant pour éviter le sort que Siruis et James lui lançait simultanément.

Lily et Alice rentrèrent dans le wagon en silence et se rassirent alors que Lily essayait d'oublier les paroles de Severus.

« Lily, Alice ? On peut s'asseoir avec vous ?  
-Avons-nous le choix ? soupira Lily en faisant une place aux maraudeurs.  
- Hum non…dit Siruis en s'asseyant à côté d'Alice.  
- Bonjour Alice…Bonjour Lily ! dit Rémus Lupin, un beau jeune homme de 16 ans, châtain clair aux beaux yeux dorés.  
- Salut Rémus dirent les deux jeunes filles en souriant. Alors t'as passés de bonnes vacances ?  
- Oui merci les filles et vous ?  
- Moi j'ai passé toutes mes vacances à penser à toi oh ma belle et tendre Lily-jolie et à espérer que tu te rendras compte que je suis l'homme idéal et que tu es bête de refuser de sortir avec moi. Lily-jolie…Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?  
- Non Potter je ne veux pas sortir avec toi…et tu es à des milles et des cents de l'homme idéal dont tu veux faire croire…Loin de là !  
Elle soupira et sortit du compartiment avec Alice sous les « désespérant » de Rémus à l'encontre de James, pour aller se changer en se disant que cette année allait encore être pénible avec Potter dans les bras !


	2. Chapitre un

Hello! Vous allez bien? Nous super! On remercie notre première (et seule pour le moment... hum lol) revieweuse: **MakiPika-chan**, ta review nous a fait très plaisir, merci mille fois!

On est désolée pour le retard, mais avec les vacances, on a mit du temps pour poster ce premier chapitre...

Il nous reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture!

* * *

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:** Alors que les vacances se finissent et que Lily, Alice et les maraudeurs reprennent le Poudlard-express pour leur avant dernière année, les maraudeurs et certain Serpentard ont une discussion houleuse n'amenant rien de bon tandis que James continue inlassablement ses demande à la belle Lily.

**Disclamer:** Tout appartient à JK Rowling, cette fic ne prend pas en compte le tome 6.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

La salle commune était pleine à craquer d'élèves plus affamés les uns que les autres, attendant impatiemment que Dumbledore finissent son discours pour que la réparation des nouveaux élèves prenne – enfin – fin.

Lily était assise entre Remus et Alice et regardait d'un œil noir les glousseuses de James attendant leur idole en piaillant.

- Tu n'es pas jalouse tout de même? murmura Alice en lui donnant un coup de coude

- Hein? moi? jalouse? s'étrangla Lily, visiblement surprise.

Alice ne répondit pas, mais avait un petit sourire en coin, signifiant qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

Elle se tourna vers Remus:

- tu as vu James et Sirius?

- ils ne devraient pas tard…

Remus ne pu finir sa phrase qu'une pluie de couleurs indéfinissables s'abattis sur la table des Serpentards; les transformants en nudistes, alors qu'une voix venant d'outre tombe souhaitait la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves et priait le professeur McGonagall d'arrêter de manger son chapeau si elle ne voulait pas casser sa réputation de professeur infaillible!

Les Serpentards déguerpirent rapidement alors que tous les autres élèves étaient morts de rire…

- Ils ont fait fort cette année! marmonna Remus

- N'est-ce pas? et je vais mettre une semaine à oublier Snivellus nu moi! répliqua James, un sourit ironique aux lèvres, en se rasseyant.

- Parce que tu trouves ça drôle? demanda Lily en essayant de contenir son énervement, alors que les glousseuses entouraient James et Sirius pour les féliciter.

- Bah oui Lily-jolie, faut bien se distraire un peu…

- Tu es un monstre Potter, complètement immature et égocentrique, tu ne fais attention qu'à ta petite personne, et toi Black, arrête de rire tu vaux pas mieux!

Elle monta dans son dortoir, très en colère, Alice, qui essayait désespérément d'arrêter de rire, sur les talons.

- Mmh, James, si tu veux mon avis, c'est pas comme ça que tu l'auras ta Lily… fit Sirius en mordant dans un bout de pain.

- Elle a pas le sens de l'humour… rétorqua Peter

- Bah faut avouer qu'elle a raison, c'était vraiment une blague de mauvais goût cette fois… remarqua Remus, fatigué de ses bagarres incessantes.

Un haussement des épaules de James lui répondit…

- Il m'énerve….Il m'énerve mais qu'est ce qu'il m'énerve! s'écria Lily.

- Roh Lily il ne fait que s'amuser…bon c'était pas super intelligent et pas très sympa…mais c'est James on ne peut pas lui en vouloir! dit Alice en souriant encore amusé de la blague.

- T'appelles ça de l'amusement toi? t'aimerais être à la place des Serpentards? moi non! je trouve ça odieux et complètement grotesque!

- Bon… bah écoute Lily tu vas pas passer tes nerfs sur moi…tu m'appelleras quand tu te seras calmés… ok? dit Alice en allant s'asseoir à côté de Frank.

Lily regarde Alice en se mordant les lèvres se promettant d'aller voir son amie avant de dormir pour se faire pardonner de sa petite crise de colère injustifiée…Après tout c'est les maraudeurs qu'elle devrait engueulés pas Alice…Elle alla s'asseoir sur un bureau et commença à lire quelques livres sur ses matières…Après tout Lily Evans n'était pas la première de sa promo pour rien…Elle allait lire le 1er chapitre du Sort et enchantement niveau 7…alors qu'elle n'était qu'en 6ème année quand James Potter et sa clique arrivèrent en grand fracas.

- Frank! t'en as manqué une, aujourd'hui! Pour commencer l'année James et Siruis ont transformés les Serpentards en nudistes! alalala comme c'était marrant! raconta Peter en riant à gorge déployée.

- C'est vrai? oh zut…j'aurai aimé voir la tête de roguinouchet! les gars, la prochaine fois, prévenez moi!

- Promis vieux! lui dit Siruis. Dans tout les cas James et moi allons préparer une autre farce pour nos petits copains les Serpentards.

- Encore? vous n'en avez pas assez d'embêter les Serpentards? vous n'êtes que des gamins puérils! Cria Lily hors d'elle.

- Eh Lily-jolie! pourquoi tu dis ça! les Serpentards te traitent de sang…euh tu vois quoi! c'est un peu pour toi que nous les punissons!

- Vous n'en avez pas besoin! Je sais me défendre toute seule!

- Tu sais Lily le rose comme cela te vas à ravir! dit Siruis en souriant.

- Qu…quoi?

- Quand tu t'énerve tu deviens toute rouge…ça te va bien…

- Ah ouais.. je n'avais jamais remarqué…Dit James. Lily t'es encore plus belle…tu veux sortir avec moi? tu n'imagines pas la chance que tu as que je te le demande.. y a une Serdaigle qui m'a proposé mais je te préfère alors je te laisse le choix…

- BLACK! POTTER! Black tu n'es qu'un sale type et toi Potter tu te crois le plus beau? et bah mon petit je vais t'apprendre quelque chose tu ressembles plus à un scrout qui a explosé qu'autre chose! alors fous moi la paix! cria-t-elle en montant les escaliers menant à son dortoir hors d'elle.

- Désespérant…murmure Rémus…

- Bon bah ce n'est pas encore gagné mon petit Jamesie! allez courage…t'y arriveras peut-être un jour…peut-être…bon je vais voir une de mes Poufsouffles! ne m'attendez pas les gars! bonne nuit! lança Siruis en sortant de la salle commune.

- Je vais voir ce que fais Lily… Bonne nuit tout le monde…dit Alice en montant après avoir embrassé Frank

- Bon les gars allons-nous coucher et laissons James seul pensant à sa connerie merveilleuse.. dit Remus se levant bientôt suivis des autres…Bonne nuit vieux.

- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait? pourquoi elle ne veut pas de moi? se lamenta James….

- Désespérant répéta Rémus avant de fermer la porte des dortoirs des garçons de 6ème année.

Voilà c'est la fin on espère que le 1er Chapitre vous a plus…N'oubliez pas d'appuyer sur le petit bouton à côté ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des petits commentaires, même si c'est pour nous dire que vous avez lu ;-)

Bisous et à la prochaine!

Eleanore et Kritari


	3. Chapitre deux

**Quand les sentiments s'inversent**

Salut tout le monde ! désolé pour cet affreux retards…mais avec les cours et tout c'est vrai qu'on voit pas le temps passer….donc voilà le 2e chapitre en esperant qu'il vous plaira...

Bisous

Kritariet Eleanore.

**Résumé du chapitre précédant : **La rentrée s'effectue doucement pour nos maraudeurs et Lily…mais voilà les maraudeurs font une mauvaise blague du goût de Lily lors du banquet de début d'année…Folle de rage, elle s'isole dans son dortoir pour essayer de se calmer…

**Disclamer:** Tout appartient à JK Rowling, cette fic ne prend pas en compte le tome 6.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Elle ne pouvait pas dormir… Comment dormir alors qu'elle était énervée très énervée ! La stupidité de James Potter la rendra folle ! Soupirant et se rendant compte que le sommeil ne viendra sûrement pas dans cet état d'esprit, Lily Evans préféra aller lire dans la salle commune des gryffondors.

L'heure passait et Lily fascinée par son livre ne vit et n'entendit pas des bruits de pas venant du couloir des garçons… Elle ne vit pas non plus un jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés la regarder tendrement lire son livre.

- Evans ?

Elle leva la tête à l'appellation et resta là à regarder pendant quelques secondes le garçon qui n'était en réalité que James Potter son ennemi de toujours, essayer tant bien que mal de lui faire un sourire sincère et dont les yeux reflétaient un sentiment que Lily connaissait…mais ne voulait pas analyser à ce moment-là.

- Potter…Tu ne devrais pas être en train de dormir ?

- Si mais…je ne pouvais pas…j'ai de multiples questions dans ma tête…et je n'arrête pas de mes les poser…ça m'empêche de dormir.

- Oh… et c'est quoi ces questions ? demanda Lily en refermant son livre curieuse de savoir quels étaient les états d'âmes du grand James Potter.

- Je suis si bête que ça ?

- Oh…bah…euh je dirais pas ça comme ça…mais euh oui…y a des fois t'es d'une bêtise rivalisant avec un véracrasse !

- Merci de ton soutien, Evans ! La prochaine fois si je veux trouver la motivation de sauter de la tour d'astronomie je ferais appelle à toi !

- Attends tu m'as demander moi je t'ai répondu ! Il est vrai que tu es benêt, idiot, égocentrique, et j'en passe…

En entendant ça, James baissa la tête, meurtri dans son amour propre… Mais respirant un bon coup, il leva la tête et fixa Lily avec attention.

- Alors je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas sortir avec moi…Mais tu sais je suis pas vraiment comme ça ! C'est un masque, juste un masque… Et je t'aime vraiment je sais ce que tu vas me dire mais voilà… Je te le dis je t'aime vraiment Lily Evans…

Lily resta un moment bouche bée. Toutes les fois où James lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, elle s'était efforcée de ne pas le croire. Se disant à chaque fois qu'il lui disait ça dans l'unique espoir qu'elle tombe enfin dans ses bras.  
Mais là, la façon qu'il avait de le lui dire, la façon qu'il avait d'avouer que ce n'était pas sa vrai personnalité la laissait dans un état d'ébahissement total. James Potter capable d'avouer quelque chose qui le touchait personnellement… Encore un trait de caractère que Lily découvrait.

- James… commença t'elle doucement

- Non... ne dis rien… surtout si c'est encore pour me demander d'aller me faire voir… J'ai un cœur aussi tu sais, je suis peut-être un vrai connard, mais je suis un être humain.

- Assied-toi… fit-elle simplement en lui faisant une place sur le canapé.

Il s'assit près d'elle.

- Faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. Je ne te hais pas… Je m'énerve facilement contre toi, je te traite de tous les noms, mais je ne te hais pas… Ce que je n'aime pas, c'est le masque que tu portes à longueur de journée… Laisse voir le vrai James qui est en toi de temps en à autre… Je suis sûr que c'est quelqu'un de bien et de tout aussi intéressant…

- Tu te trompes… Le vrai James n'arriverait pas à te faire sourire…

- Parce que l'autre y arrive mieux peut-être ?

Elle sourit, décidément, James était vraiment quelqu'un de mystérieux…

- Il faut croire… tu vois, tu souris !

Il éclata de rire, elle ne mit pas longtemps à le suivre…

- Je vais te laisser à tes occupations… fit James en voyant le livre qu'elle avait posé sur la table basse de la salle commune quand il était arrivé.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, James avait déposé un baiser sur sa joue et murmuré un « bonne nuit » et était remonté dans son dortoir…

Lily resta là, se touchant la joue, le regard fixé sur les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des garçons. Elle secoua la tête et reprit son livre. Après avoir relu cinq fois la même ligne, elle se dit que c'était peut-être le moment de remonter se coucher.

Une fois dans son lit, elle se tourna et se retourna, pensant à ce que James lui avait dit, et surtout, au regard qu'il lui avait lancé en lui avouant tout ça… Elle n'avait jamais avoué à quiconque les sentiments qu'elle lui avait porté jusqu'en troisième année. Mais sa haine envers lui avait commencé quand il s'était mit à courir après toutes les filles de l'école. Elle était allée jusqu'à se demander comment elle était arrivée à tomber amoureuse de lui… Et maintenant… Elle soupira, le sommeil ne viendrait pas non plus dans cet état d'esprit là…

A suivre…

* * *

**RAR **

**Hayra : **bah voici la suite avec toutenos excuses pour le retard!bonne lecture à toi

**Sadesiruis :** merci d'avoir reviewer sur les deux site ça nous a fait énormément plaisir

**Titliloo : **merci merci…voici la suite bisous

**Pedro 0114** : bah ca nous as fait énormément plaisir alors merci…et nous éspèrons qu'avec ce chap tu puisses te faire une petite idée bisous.

**Lolita** : on te remercie voici la suite bisous

**Susybones : **il va arriver plein de chose à ton petit jamesie lol on l'adore nous aussi mais faut qu'il souffre un peu dans notre fic

**Potterpau2000 **: on te remercie bisous et voici la suite.

**Shana** : merci la belle on est contente que cela te plaise…on espere que ce nouveau chap te plaise aussi bisous

**Ali** : on est contente que cela te plaise et voici la suite


End file.
